


New Rules

by aray09052000



Category: The Boys in the Band (2020), The Boys in the Band - Crowley (Broadway 2018)
Genre: Based on a Dua Lipa Song, One Shot, Song Lyrics, boysintheband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aray09052000/pseuds/aray09052000
Summary: When Hank and Larry seperate roughly a year after the events of The Boys in the Band, Larry finds an interesting article in a magazine that had some very specific directions on how to handle a breakup. A oneshot song fic set to the chorus of Dua Lipa's "New Rules", specifcally this cover:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kjGY0UgZre0
Kudos: 10





	New Rules

Contrary to what Larry believed, sex doesn’t fix a relationship, no matter how good it was. Not too long after their passionate night in Michael’s bedroom during the party, they decided to separate for a little while. They would be friendly and all the crap that comes with pleasantries, but Larry thought that was all bullshit. Turns out the magazine he was reading on the couch thought so too. It was the latest edition of The Advocate, a magazine about being gay that had been started a little over a year prior. Larry read the words in the article he was reading very carefully;

_One: Don’t pick up the phone. You know he’s only calling because he’s drunk and alone._

Hank wasn’t the type to call an ex. From what Larry remembered, Hank never even made a call to his ex-wife when he was still dating him. So, that wasn’t going to be a problem. Larry kept on reading. 

_Two: Don’t let him in. You’ll have to kick him out again._

That one was the most likely to happen. Hank liked talking to people in person, and it wasn’t uncommon for him to go to other people’s houses to have a conversation. There was hesitation when he thought about letting Hank come into his apartment, and he hated that. It just felt intrusive and overly personal. 

_Three: Don’t be his friend. You know you’re gonna wake up in his bed in the morning._

Larry scoffed when he read that. He never sleeps with an ex on principle and he never will. But, things happen. And that scared him. He was a spontaneous person, but still liked having things in a certain way and he wasn’t ashamed of it. Then Larry started to think. Why should an article in a magazine tell him how to live? After all, it was his right to lead his sex life the way he wants. The stuffy ways of the 1950s were long gone, and the liberated ways of the 60s were here to stay. 

So he closed the magazine, got up to throw it in the trash, and picked up the phone when he went back to the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, The Advocate was first published in 1967, two years before Stonewall and one year before The Boys in the Band first premiered. It's the oldest LGBT magazine in the US and is still published today.


End file.
